Startender
by agresteboo
Summary: Oikawa, a startender from Tokyo, meets his match when the youngest team member of Japans' national team decides to sponsor the bar he works at.
1. Chapter 1

Ink Fountain was a special kind of bar, tucked away in one of the calmer alleyways of Tokyo, it attracted men and women alike to come and spend their money not only on overpriced cocktails, but on the startenders working there too. The most famous was Oikawa Tooru, with over 4 million followers on Instagram, many people drove miles on Thursday nights just to see him pour drinks and preform. He had regular fans, coming to see him each week, some even changed their work schedules to be able to make it for Oikawa's midnight closing show. However, Oikawa wasn't hired at the Ink Fountain because of his verified tick or extraordinary beauty, but due to connections he had at the bar. His best friend, Iwaizumi, was the owner of Ink Fountain, and after Oikawa's occasional presence turned out to be extremely lucrative, he was hired to work there full time. Alongside them worked three more men; Kuroo - a black haired synonym of masculinity who performed every Friday night, with a count of 2 million followers on Instagram; Sugawara - who's kind nature and universal attractiveness gained him popularity among both men and women, with a count of 801k followers on Instagram; and lastly, Hinata, the newest addition to Iwaizumi's bar, who despite being straight attracted mainly men with his weekend shows, quickly gaining a following on Instagram, having 200k followers, the least of all the boys.

The bar was very spacious, however, it appeared cosy due to the square bar area being placed in the middle of the room, making everyone crowd together to get drinks and a good look at the boys. It was a Thursday, just past 5pm, and Oikawa was becoming irritated. It wasn't busy, but his support was late.

"Iwa-chan, if he doesn't show up, you will have to do all the dirty work", he teased his friend, Iwaizumi sat behind the bar reordering stock, not paying much attention to Oikawa's antics.

"Yeah, okay", came a half-hearted reply, followed by some furious typing.

"Gosh, you're no fun at all", Oikawa pouted, and moved to the other side of the bar to collect some glasses people left behind.

"Sorry I'm late!", Hinata entered like a small orange storm, making the door bang against the wall, as he run in. Behind him followed a shy blonde girl, and a tall black-haired man in a suit.

"You're fired! Don't even come near me!", Oikawa shouted from the other side of the bar.

"Nooo! Am I really?!", Hinata stopped in front of Iwaizumi, and shook his arm a little, attempting to make puppy eyes at him.

"Of course not", Iwaizumi said without looking at Hinata and waved him off, "now go put your stuff away before Oikawa starts throwing shit at you".

"Yessir!", and with that Hinata disappeared downstairs. His two friends sat themselves at the other side of the bar, opposite Iwaizumi.

"How are you Yachi-chan?", Oikawa mused with, sliding a glass of orange juice over to the blonde girl.

"I'm alright, thank you", she said, blushing slightly. Oikawa satisfied with her reaction patted her hair gently.

"Came to watch your boyfriend work, huh? What a good girl", he hummed teasingly. He didn't realise that he was under close observation while he did all this, but the ravenette that entered with Yachi had his eyes locked on him.

"Hey! Lay off of my girlfriend, Oikawa, you flirt!", Hinata shouted as soon as he came out of the basement where he left his stuff. He appeared next to Yachi almost momentarily, seizing her into a protective hug.

"I wasn't doing anything", Oikawa raised his hands up and smiled innocently.

"Hinata, drinks", came from the ravenette, and Oikawa looked over at him for the first time. The man was very tall, but not taller than Oikawa, maybe the same height, he couldn't tell when the ravenette was sitting down. He wouldn't be anything special if it wasn't for his height and deep blue eyes, that pierced right through you when he shot you a glance. The man was dressed very formally, in a navy suit, with a black shirt underneath, buttoned up to the very top, and a grey tie completing the look.

"So demanding, Kageyama!", Hinata shouted at his friend and got to work, fixing up a margarita, but then topping it off with way too much sugar syrup. He passed it to Kageyama for inspection, the man took a sip and nodded in approval.

"Such an old guy and still needs to sweeten up his alcohol, how uncool", Oikawa teased quietly, not sure what reaction he will get.

"With a bitter guy like you around I really need the sugar", Kageyama said with a straight face, looking right through Oikawa. He was taken aback by that sudden bite back, most men just attempt to flirt when he teases them or completely dismiss him.

"Don't be rude Kageyama, Oikawa is the most famous bartender around here, you have to show respect", Yachi jumped to Oikawa's defence, with a small smile. Hinata gave her a thumbs up from behind Oikawa's back for diffusing the situation.

"I was just saying", Kageyama shrugged and practically chugged his margarita. Almost immediately Hinata had another drink ready - this time a mojito, but Kageyama paid him no mind, fascinated by Oikawa's boldness.

Right after this the bar suddenly got busy, with big groups of people entering all at once. Iwaizumi put his laptop away and started helping the boys out with the drinks. The bar was now crowded, mainly with young women who just came from their university lectures. They all admired Oikawa, as he flirted with them and encouraged them to take pictures with him. Hinata was working on the side-lines, cleaning up and serving those who didn't wait in queue to see Oikawa. For most of the night it went on like this, with Hinata occasionally making another drink for Kageyama who silently observed Oikawa like a hawk. Yachi made conversation with him from time to time, but mainly focused on her clumsy boyfriend that constantly rushed around the bar.

"You wanna try some?", Kageyama pushed his drink towards Yachi, curiously glancing over at her.

"Oh, no, I was just trying to see who you're looking at. Are you interested in Oikawa?", she asked, taking a sip of his espresso martini despite of initially rejecting it.

"I suppose I am", he shrugged. Yachi didn't reply for a while so he looked back at her again, to find her chugging water, distress and panic painted on her face.

"Are you okay?!", he asked clearly concerned.

"It's so bitter!", she complained as soon as she finished her glass of water, panting, trying to catch her breath after drinking so fast.

"Well, of course dummy, it has coffee in it", Kageyama sighed, taking his drink away from her. She wanted to retort with something, annoyed with his choice of words, but as soon as she opened her mouth the lights went off and the music became louder.

"Look, Oikawa is about to perform!", Hinata appeared between them, putting his arm around Yachi and pulling her closer. The lights suddenly came back on, illuminating only the bar area. Oikawa stood on top of the countertop in the middle of their bar area, in a small space in between stacks of clean glasses. The music was deafeningly loud and fast, it was some old punk rock song that Kageyama didn't know.

"TOORU!", cheers barely broke through the music, as all the girls pushed closer to the bar, trying to get a glimpse of their favourite barman.

Oikawa looked straight ahead, facing the crowd, he blew kisses and winked at some girls before he started to slowly unbutton his shirt while rocking his hips side to side. That only made the cheers louder. When his shirt was completely undone, he picked up a bottle of champagne.  
"Open up!", he laughed as he shook the bottle before opening is. For some reason everyone looked more excited than concerned at this. Oikawa let the cork explode into his hand, if it caused him any pain, he didn't show it, he moved his and away quickly, letting the champagne squirt over the crowd. Many of the girls opened their mouths, trying to catch some of it. When he was done with the bottle, Oikawa claimed from the centre top, onto the actual bar, letting girls tuck notes into his jeans, as he slowly moved around the countertop on his hands and knees, shooting seductive looks left and right. Some girl passed a £50 note into his hand, and he jumped down from the bar to dance with her for a few seconds before he went back to continue his journey around.

He reached Kageyama's side of the bar, and looked visibly irritated by it. He moved the espresso martini further away as he laid down on the bar on his back in front of the three of them, lip-syncing with the song for a few seconds, before he saw a £50 note in Kageyama's hand.

"Is that for me?", he shouted over the song.

Kageyama nodded, passing it to him. Oikawa took Kageyama's hand that held the note and slid it gently down his jeans. Kageyama quickly took his hand back after dropping the note there. He could hear Hinata laughing on the side, but before he could scold him, Oikawa changed his position on the bar, sitting in front of Kageyama, with his legs on either side of him. He pulled Kageyama's tie a little loose and started undoing the top of his shirt. He paused after the second button.

"That's better", Oikawa smirked as he finished with Kageyama and moved back to the centre of the bar, where girls ready with pens in hands started writing on his chest. The song came to an end, the music and lights returned to their usual state, and Oikawa spent about ten more minutes taking pictures with fans before he disappeared.

When Oikawa came back, with his hair still slightly wet, there was less people crowding around the bar. Iwaizumi sat next to Kageyama, flipping through some papers, pointing to where Kageyama can sign. Oikawa noticed that his tie and buttons were still as he left them - undone. But Kageyama appeared as serious as he saw him when he first entered.

"You have a shower here?", Kageyama asked curiously.

"No, me and Oikawa live upstairs", Iwaizumi explained, as they both watched Oikawa struggle to pull out a tray of glasses out of the dishwasher.

"Are you guys dating?"

"I would rather die", Iwaizumi laughed, his tone affectionate, not matching his words, "Oikawa is too in love with himself to date anyone"

"Hinata you klutz!", they heard Oikawa shout.

"Fight me then!", Hinata stood on his tiptoes trying to match Oikawa's height, but he barely reached above his shoulder. Oikawa put his hand on Hinata's head and pushed him down comically. Some girls laughed behind the bar, amused by their quarrel.

"Stop pushing him down or he will shrink even more", Kageyama shouted over the music, his voice and face as plain as ever.

"Mind your own business, perv!", Oikawa turned around to face him, childishly sticking his tongue out.

"Perv?", Kageyama looked genuinely taken aback by this.

"Watch your mouth Shittykawa!", Iwaizumi chucked a pen in Oikawa's direction, accidentally hitting Hinata's arm with it instead. Hinata was just glad that Yachi went home early and wasn't here to witness this.

"Why? He sits through the entire night just staring there at me, it's fucking creepy. And then he paid for a special favour? The fuck", Oikawa ranted, coming closer to the bar.

"Special favour?", Kageyama turned to Iwaizumi, ignoring Oikawa who was getting in his face now.

"You gave him a £50, it means he has to give you special attention during his performance, usually in a sexual way. He started undressing you?", Iwaizumi suggested, resignation visible in his expression. Was Kageyama really that clueless?

"Hinata told me to give him a £50, he said that's what's expected", they both turned to look at Hinata who was now hiding behind the countertop, laughing loudly.

"Yeah, right, as if I'm gonna believe that! You followed me on Instagram just now too!", Oikawa slammed his hands on the bar right in front of Kageyama.

"It's part of the contract", Kageyama explained calmly, looking up to meet Oikawa's eyes.

It was unclear to him why Oikawa was behaving so erratically, but Iwaizumi understood why he was on edge. Oikawa had more than enough stalkers, both male and female, interrupting his daily life. He overreacted at the most minor signs out of cautiousness now.

"What contract?"

"Oikawa can you let us get back to work now?", Iwaizumi tried to move Oikawa's hands from the papers that were on the bar. He looked down to see "_sponsorship contract" _written in bold letters at the top of the signed off pages.

"You're getting sponsored by us?", Oikawa looked back at Kageyama again.

"The other way around idiot", Iwaizumi sighed, ripping out the contract from under Oikawa's hands.

"Huh?"

"Kageyama is sponsoring our bar, that will allow us to do some more aggressive marketing without risking going out of business. Happy now?"

"Oh, shit", Oikawa almost choked on his words, "I'm-", he was visibly blushing now, "fuck, I'm so sorry", he apologised, bowing deeply. He didn't give Kageyama enough time to reply, as he rushed away to serve a customer, simply to get out of this awkward situation. Iwaizumi won't let him forget that.

Kageyama's gaze lingered on Oikawa as he moved away, all hot and bothered by the misunderstanding. _Cute, _he thought, although most people would not describe Oikawa like that. He felt his heart beat a little faster, when he caught Oikawa's gaze again. The brunette quickly looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Is that all set then?", Kageyama asked as he got up. The bar was closed when they finished setting everything up.

"Yeah, should be all good, make sure you come to see Hinata preform this weekend", Iwaizumi shook his hand. Hinata walked Kageyama out, talking excitedly about something out of Oikawa's earshot.

"Bye", Kageyama stopped in the threshold.

"Yeah, ciao", Oikawa winked at him, in his usual flirtatious manner now, his embarrassment completely vanished.

"How do you know that grumpy guy?", Oikawa asked sometime later as he and Hinata were alone cleaning behind the bar.

"Kageyama? I used to play volleyball with him in high school, he was the best. I mean, no wonder really, he's Japan's national team setter now", Hinata said, throwing the words out faster than he could process them.

"Isn't he too young for that?"

"You really never heard of him, huh? Just look at his insta, he's quite famous, you know?", Hinata mused innocently, knowing that Kageyama caught Oikawa's attention. Oikawa considered it for a second, he didn't want to seem too eager to find out about this guy.

"So how comes he's sponsoring our bar then?"

"He just wanted to invest into something, so I suggested this place, seems like a safe bet since we're always full", Hinata shrugged.

"So did he buy shares from Iwa-chan then?"

"Buy what?"

"Nevermind"

Later that night as Oikawa laid in bed, still thinking about how he embarrassed himself in front of Kageyama, he opened his Instagram. He was instantly flooded with likes and new follow notifications. He scrolled through tagged pictures, most of them were pictures of him with different girls from that night who wrote their names on his chest, but among those one picture stood out. It was a picture submitted by a fan page "", he chuckled at the name. Pictured was of course Oikawa himself, his left profile shown in its entirety as he sat on the bar, shirt soaked in champagne pressed tightly against his arm and chest. With him in the picture was Kageyama, his eyes in a brighter shade of blue than in real life due to a filter, focused on Oikawa's face with much more intensity than he remembered feeling in the moment. What surprised Oikawa the most though was the like count, it was already over one million, but the picture was posted 2 hours ago. _How_? He checked the comment section:

" kageyamatobio omg is that really you?"

" kageyamatobio realoikawatoru is this for real?!"

" kageyamatobio is gay? WHAT"

"Can't believe this is how kageyamatobio spends his free time looool"

Kageyama was tagged in almost every comment. Oikawa sighed and tapped the handle. It took him straight to Kageyama's profile. 12 million followers. Following 37.

"What the fuck", Oikawa said under his breath.

His bio read simply "volleyball; 🇯🇵 setter". He only had 3 pictures; one of him and Hinata from high school. Oikawa checked the time stamp - 2 years ago. _How old was he?_

Another one with a fluffy white dog, Kageyama wasn't smiling in it but he looked very calm which gave a similar effect.

In the third picture Kageyama was in Japan's national representation kit, it was a picture taken during a game, while he was tossing. Oikawa would expect him to make a stupid face while he sets the ball; but Kageyama's eyes were focused on the ball, his muscles tensed, his lips only slightly parted, making him appear objectively handsome.

_Follow back_

Oikawa closed his phone.

It was way too late to be creeping on some random guy, no matter how famous he was. He closed his eyes, attempting to sleep, but he could still see that last picture in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Your Ex**

It was a Friday. He had a day off. So why was he here? Oikawa was rethinking his life choices, sitting behind the bar. Iwaizumi wasn't at work yet. Sugawara and Kuroo were too busy dealing with customers to pay him any attention. He mindlessly stared at a young woman who just happened to be in the process of taking off her bra under her shirt and attempting to throw it at Kuroo over the crowd - it was bright red, the bra.

He knew why he was there. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself. Oikawa was interested in the boy that he only caught a glimpse of yesterday, Kageyama Tobio. Fuck him and his pretty blue eyes.

It was his turn to do chores today since he had a day off.

He was washing dishes - "_perv_". He blushed, still feeling the embarrassment from the day before.

He moved onto vacuuming - "_with a bitter guy like you around"_ \- no wonder Kageyama was so confident around him, compared to him Oikawa was just some temporary internet sensation.

Taking out clothes from the washing machine - "_it was in the contract" _\- as much as this sentence made him feel relief at the time, now it pissed him off. Kageyama wasn't even interested in him.

That's how most of his day went, no matter what he did his thoughts wandered back to Kageyama. It didn't help that since pictures of them eye-fucking were posted Oikawa started getting mentioned and tagged all over the internet, on all of Kageyama's pictures and fan edits. He watched a few YouTube compilations of the boy playing, no wonder he had so many fans, he wasn't only extremely talented, he also looked extremely handsome no matter what he did. Oikawa decided to push those thoughts out of his head, and yet there he was, downstairs at the bar, hoping that Kageyama will appear tonight.

Kageyama didn't come on Friday.

It was Saturday now and Oikawa became irritated with himself, he was being childish, if he wanted to he could just dm the setter and ask.

"Iwa-chan is your new sponsor visiting us today?", he asked Iwaizumi instead, locking his phone.

"How should I know?", came a response, muffled by a mouthful of cornflakes. Oikawa shrugged and went back to scrolling through his social media. Iwaizumi's eyes lingered on Oikawa for a second longer, but he didn't comment on the sudden question.

Kageyama came. He was dressed much more casually than on Thursday, black jeans and a navy hoodie - even such simple clothing accented his good looks, colour of the hoodie brought out the shade of his eyes.

"You have security here?", he asked Hinata curiously as he sat down in the same spot as last time.

"Yeah, but only for the weekends, it gets really heated in here when Hinata preforms", Kuroo jumped into the conversation, passing Kageyama a negroni, which the setter didn't order.

"Your security guard doesn't look like he could handle it", Kageyama said examining the drink he was given.

"You mean Noya? You haven't seen him in action! He might be short, but he's so cool and fierce!", Hinata got excited, and started recalling anecdotes of Noya taking on men twice his size.

"Yeah, the guy is truly amazing, I think he trains karate or something like that", Kuroo chimed in cheerfully.

"I'm Kuroo, by the way", they shook hands, Kageyama wasn't smiling, but he didn't look displeased either.

Oikawa observed their interactions from the other side of the bar. Maybe Kageyama wasn't gay at all? He didn't seem to be affected by Kuroo's charm. Anyone normal would melt seeing him in that outfit. All the boys wore similar outfits tonight for Hinata's performance - ripped crop top hoodies which covered their entire arms, but exposed their abdomen, paired with black jeans with chains attached to them in various spots. The music tonight didn't match their outfits at all though, it was either 2000s pop or soft rap songs, setting the mood for Hinata's midnight show.

"I heard you fucked with Hinata briefly, how was that?", Kuroo asked, and Oikawa started eavesdropping on their conversation again, shocked by Kuroo's bluntness, to the same extent as he was by the question itself.

"Can't say, we never actually done any fucking", Kageyama replied calmly. Hinata just laughed on the side, and that was the end of the conversation. To say Oikawa was confused was an understatement.

The night was busy, and no one had time to pay any special attention to Kageyama, but he was content. His eyes followed Oikawa around the bar, as the bartender poured drinks and picked up dirty glasses.

"What's with the soft eyes?", Hinata shouted over the music, suddenly appearing next to Kageyama. The setter looked confused for a second but then he moved his head, indicating Oikawa.

"Ah, I see, you saw a pretty boy?", Hinata teased, but Kageyama just had another sip of his drink, another espresso martini this time.

"You're such a dog", Hinata laughed, slapping Kageyama's back way too hard, making him choke on the drink that was still in his mouth. "Hinata you idiot!", Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the hoodie with one hand, putting him in a choke-hold with another and ruffled up his hair aggressively.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", Hinata screamed as he attempted to free himself.

Oikawa looked over to see them in that moment, he was fascinated. Kageyama appeared to be so close to Hinata, it seemed like they didn't have any boundaries. He was sure that Hinata could smell Kageyama's cologne from that close, feel the heat of his chest and the tense bicep against his neck. Yet he didn't look bothered by it at all, he was laughing as soon as he got released from the choke-hold, and flicked Kageyama's forehead before he run away to eat some food. Kageyama's eyes met Oikawa's as he looked up. They both stared at each other for a second, startled that they've been caught looking. They looked away simultaneously.

An hour later it struck midnight and the music died. Everyone rushed to the bar, leaving their drinks behind, silent in anticipation. Kageyama stood up as the people around him were pushing him against the bar, with his height he towered above most men that crowded around him.

Bright orange lights illuminated the bar, on top of which stood Hinata. Behind him a bright neon sign spelled out his Instagram handle. Oikawa and Kuroo stood on the floor below the bar, on either side of Hinata. The music started, as loud as last time, but it wasn't rock this time, it was soft and slow, and the lyrics were overtly sexual. Hinata danced and played around with the customers, he didn't seem to have an issue with entertaining predominantly men. Kageyama wasn't focused on the main act as much as he would like, since Oikawa who stood at the back of the bar now behind the impromptu stage on which Hinata was performing among wine glasses kept distracting him. Kuroo and him danced together, in rhythm with Hinata's movements, the routine was clearly planned out beforehand.

_I can be your sugar when you're fiendin' for that sweet spot_

Kuroo pulled Oikawa forward so that the man was in front of him, Oikawa had to look up at Kuroo slightly to look him in the eyes since they were so close.

_Put me in your mouth, baby, and eat it 'til your teeth rot_

They moved closer together, Kageyama felt tense watching them lean into each other as they danced. It appeared that they were about to kiss.

_I can be your cherry, apple, pecan, or your key lime_

Right before their lips touched Kuroo twisted Oikawa's hand putting it against the brunettes back, forcing him to face the crowd. He pushed his back slightly making him bend over the bar and started grinding against his backside. Kageyama's mouth went dry, he felt warmth creep through his veins, and blood rushing to the lower regions of his body.

_Baby I got everything and so much more than she's got_

Oikawa looked to the side, searching through the crowd with his eyes, not bothered at all by Kuroo whose hands were now on his hips. He found Kageyama with ease, and was surprised to see him looking over. It felt overwhelming to be seen like this by the young setter, but it was clear that the boy was touched by their little show. His lips were slightly parted, it looked like he forgot to breathe, his cheeks were flushed, and his gaze was dimmed with lust. This gave Oikawa confidence. He smiled at Kageyama, pushing his hips further into Kuroo, who tightened his grip in response. He tilted his head slightly and licked his lips slowly, Kageyama smirked at that. Satisfied with the response, Oikawa pushed himself off the bar that he was leaning against and put his hands on Kuroo's head without turning around to face him, still making aggressive eye contact with Kageyama instead. Kuroo moved one of his hands up, putting it on Oikawa's chest under his hoodie.

A sudden bang made them look over to the centre of the bar where it came from, breaking the illusion that they were alone in the bar.

They saw Hinata standing with the customers outside of the bar area, dancing as if he didn't hear anything, a tiny bit to the left from him stood Noya from security. What caused the bang was someone's head being slammed against the wooden bar. Iwaizumi shouted something to Noya as he walked over and Noya shouted back, clearly angry, based on his expression, but they couldn't hear them over the music. They all followed Noya with their eyes as he and another security guard pulled three men out of the crowd.

_What was that about? _Kageyama thought. Hinata seemed completely unbothered by the whole situation, collecting tips as he danced with strangers. Not longer than a minute later Noya reappeared in the crowd right next to Hinata who was barely visible now from between the men crowding around him. The short security guard was so feared by the audience that just his presence made most of them back away, giving Hinata space to walk back to the bar to finish off his show.

Kageyama didn't find out what got the three men kicked out that night. He didn't get to say goodbye to anyone at the bar. As soon as the show finished he was gone, running to the main road to catch the last train home. He really needed to get a licence.

"Kageyama went home already?", Hinata whined as he sprayed way too much detergent on the bar surface.

"Maybe it was hard for him to see his ex being so seductive out there", Oikawa teased, looking at Hinata's reaction from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?", Hinata asked innocently.

"I heard earlier that you two used to date"

"Oh, you mean what Kuroo said?", Hinata laughed. Oikawa just nodded in response.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Oikawa!", the orange haired boy punched him in the arm lightly.

"But yeah, we dated in high school for a little bit, why?"

"Aren't you straight?", Oikawa ignored his question.

"Well yeah, I just wasn't sure back then"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I was just experimenting and Kageyama was the closest. Well to be honest, it was probably because of him that I questioned my sexuality at all. We used to be rivals, but then we became really close, I guess we just didn't understand the transition from enemies to friends really well, I misunderstood my attachment to him and confessed", Hinata laughed again not looking at Oikawa this time.

"Kageyama was really confused back then as well, I think he never thought about dating anyone before that point. A lot of girls asked him out in the past, but he always said he can't date if he's focused on volleyball."

"He obviously couldn't say that to you", Kuroo interrupted him as he walked back in from the basement, ready to go home. He finished work before the other two men.

"Exactly! That's why he considered it. We dated really briefly to be honest, the closer we got physically the more I realised I'm not into men, and I feel like it was the opposite for Kageyama. So we broke up and remained friends instead", Hinata finished his story and Oikawa wasn't sure how to reply. He felt slightly jealous all of a sudden, but he should be happy, it was good news that Kageyama was gay. It just worried him that he might be still stuck on Hinata.

"Isn't it awkward for you and Yachi then? Now that the three of you are friends and all", Oikawa asked instead of ending the conversation. Kuroo sighed and left without saying goodbye, too tired to listen to the interrogation.

"Not at all! Yachi is super understanding about all this. To be fair, she knew me and Kageyama when we were dating already. Not long after we broke up Yachi confessed to me, and we've been together ever since. Kageyama doesn't mind either I think."

"Do you think he's still in love with you?"

"I never thought about that, but I think he has his eyes set on someone else at the moment", Hinata gave Oikawa a look as he said that. The brunette became even more confused, what did Hinata mean by this?

They finished cleaning up quickly, since Hinata was complaining that he still has to catch the night bus.

Oikawa checked his phone when he was in bed, he always did right before sleep.

" realoikawatoru kageyamatobio OMG HE LIKED IT WHAAAT"

Was the first notification he saw on Instagram, the picture linked was the one of him and Kageyama on Thursday "_liked by kageyamatobio_" was the first thing that shown next to the number of likes. Oikawa's heart fluttered in his chest. He took a screenshot. Switched apps to Instagram and sent out a dm to Kageyama. He sent the picture first, waited for it to come through. It was seen almost immediately. He swallowed, feeling like he just sent a risky text.

_realoikawatoru: "You're trying to break the internet or something?" _

_seen_

Oikawa swiped out of the chat, feeling anxious about the message being read so fast. He put his phone away and took his contacts out in complete darkness, putting the used pieces on the dresser next to his bed.

His phone vibrated. He picked it up quickly, holding it close to his face so that he can see the message.

_kageyamatobio: "No, just thought it was a good picture"_

What was he supposed to respond to that?! Oikawa didn't open Instagram to reply to the message, instead he plugged his phone in for the night and went to sleep.


	3. CONTINUATION

The rest of the story can be found on: /works/22873780


End file.
